


Waking Up in Vegas

by EliDeetz



Series: What Happens In Vegas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, had to, hungovers suck, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Short Sequel for Mr. Brightside.





	Waking Up in Vegas

There weren’t words to describe just how terrible of a headache she was suffering at the moment. The pulsations on the sides of her head were what woke her up instantly. Her eyes fluttered open, painfully, and slowly.  

She found herself face down in a huge, comfy bed, completely naked. Only a purple satin sheet covering the most urgent parts of her body. Her mouth was dry, and her throat sore, probably from singing at the top of her lungs the night before at the karaoke.  

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, they traveled around the place curiously. Her brows knitted together when she didn’t recognize the room she was in. It was definitely not the one Sam and Dean had gotten for them, for it was bigger and luxurious.  

Was she even in the same hotel they were staying at?

She shut her eyes tightly, in an attempt to ease the pain on her head. It didn’t work, but it would help her wake up a little better. Slowly, she raised from the mattress, sitting up in the bed.

“Gabriel?” His name left her lips in a throaty whisper, making her remember just how thirsty she was.

When no one answered she did her best to stand up and look around, the purple sheets now an improvised garment.  She immediately found her outfit from the night before crumpled on the marble floor, and her underwear on opposite sides of the room.

A hot flush went up to her cheeks almost immediately, when she remembered  _exactly_  all the things she’d done with Gabriel  _once_  they were in the room. But before that, her mind was practically blank.

Apparently, sex with an archangel was literally unforgettable.  

The memories of her night of pure pleasure allowed her to at least remember the room was indeed in the same hotel, Gabriel’s doing, of course. They also helped the headache slightly fade, endorphins doing an excellent job.

Still, it was completely strange that he wasn’t there at all. Not even a sign of his own clothes, no matter how hard she looked around.

But then her eyes spotted something odd on top of a coffee table in the middle of the room. It was a flower bouquet. Bridal style.

Another batch of memories washed over her, the five of them drinking, dancing, and giggling on a chapel somewhere around town. The need of puking came over her, but she forced it down, knowing there wasn’t really anything on her stomach.  

The young woman fell on her knees, quickly raising her left hand for a confirmation. And there it was: a thin, golden band on her finger.

Realization snapped her awake, given she really wasn’t a moment before. There was no memory of the event, but the proof was there: at some point of the night, she and Gabriel had gotten married.

It was nerve wracking; how could she have married Gabriel when they’d been dating less than two days?

What possessed him to say yes? Why would he if she was plastered? Was it another one of his pranks?

She wanted to cry, to run away and pray that she would never be found. Yet she couldn’t, she was glued to the cold floor, trembling naked on expensive satin sheets.  

Then a thought flashed through her mind, if Gabriel wasn’t in the room _it was_  for a reason.

That alone was enough of a motive to make her breakdown.  

There was certainly nothing worse in the world than crying when hangover, completely dehydrated and starving. Her brain wasn’t functioning correctly.

Her phone began to ring on the stand beside her bed, causing her to jump in surprise. She stood and ran towards it so fast, dizziness took its toll on her, making her almost fall down.  

“He- hello?” A hiccup left her chest, as she tried her best to keep more tears from coming out.

“[Y/N]? What’s wrong? Are you crying?” Sam asked in a concerned tone almost immediately.

“Sammy,” she whimpered, not able to compose herself. “Sammy, what happened last night? Where’s Gabriel? He left, he – he probably freaked out or, I don’t know,” she began to mumble, not allowing the brunette to say anything at all.

“She’s crying, you better get up there now.” He said to someone that wasn’t her, and she was sure once the sound of fluttering wings came from behind her.

Her teary eyes turned to meet his immediately. Gabriel stood with a plate full of food on his hands, and a beyond confused look on his face. He put it down beside the bed, quickly walking over to her.

“Hey, sweetcakes, what’s the matter? Hangover?” He asked sweetly, brushing the tears out of her face with his thumbs. “Want me to make you feel better?” His brows wiggled playfully, a devious smirk on his face.

At least it was a good sign that he was flirting with her, hangover and all.

“Did we– are we?” She stuttered, not able to formulate a coherent question. “Last night, at the chapel…”

“Ah, yeah. It was fun, wasn’t it?” Gabriel began to laugh, confusing her even further. “I was bringing you some breakfast for you to freshen up, and we could go see how it goes down.” He offered, way too relaxed for her liking.

“Fu- fun? Gabriel, I don’t really remember anything from last night. It’s all a big blur, we really need to talk about it. I’m freaking out.”  

“Relax, sugar. You have nothing to freak out about, we –”

“ _Yes, I do,_  Gabriel!” She snapped, tired of seeing him so calm. “We got married, why the fuck would we do that, we’ve dated like two days, what happe –”

His hand over her mouth forced her to stop talking, the archangel was now as shocked and stressed as her. He moved his head side to side vigorously, his mouth opened as he tried to formulate words in his head.

“[Y/N], we didn’t get married.” He stated strongly, sighing heavily after.

She moved his hand from her face, blinking repeatedly as she processed his words. “But, the chapel and, and the ring!” Her hand raised in between them, showing the golden band on her finger to him.

Gabriel chuckled at it, his shoulders relaxing at seeing her conflicted emotions painting different expressions on her face. “Yes, we were at the chapel, and you have a ring. But  _we_  didn’t get married,” he stressed, allowing his hands to caress her covered body in a comforting manner.

“Then who did?” She inquired, not any less confused.

“Dean and Cas,” Gabriel cackled, upon remembering the couple slurring their vows at each other. “The ring is Cas’ but it was way too small, and you offered to take care of it for him.”

Her mouth was now hanging open, still not able to completely recall the events from the night before. But looking at the archangel laughing so warmly, allowed her to relax and come to her senses.

“Come on, let’s take a shower and meet Sam down at the buffet.” He ordered, placing kisses all over her face. He grabbed her by the waist to raise her from her spot. His hands stayed there, as he pushed her towards the bathroom. “Quick, so we can be there before the newlyweds wake up.”

“Seems to me you already showered,” she noted, glancing at him from over her shoulder.

“Don’t you need someone to soap up hard-to-reach spots?” He purred in her ear, kissing her neck once being that close.

The trip was definitely better than she’d expected.


End file.
